For Better or For Doom (rewrite)
by RebornandRewritten
Summary: Life has a way of changing things, whether they may be good, or bad. Heck, sometimes they can be plain chaotic. So when a stoic visitor from far beyond crash lands into my life, I have no choice than to wait out what curve-ball will life throws me this time, but. Maybe, it won't be so bad... (Rewrite of my previous invader zim fic ALL ARTWORK RIGHTS GO TO INVADER BEAN)
1. Chapter One: An Unfortunate Introduction

**A/N: Ok, I know you guys are probably going to kill me for this, but I really did feel that my previous story was too cliche and mary sue-ish. So! With that being said here is another idea that I had including the main characters. Aneko is older in this and goes by here real name (oooh, spoilers) And, there will be another character introduced as well. The rest of the cast will also be included, they will just be a bit older. Anyways, please enjoy this re-write! I will really try to stay motivated this time With that, I don't own Invader Zim; That belongs to the wonderful Jhonen Vasquez , and I also don't own the cover, that is drawn by the Lovely Invader Bean. Please go check out her story, it's so good! Thank you~**

The night was absolutely still. Stars twinkled in the murky black sky above, but the moon was absent; letting the diamonds of the night sky twinkle even brighter. A chilly atmosphere settled around the camp. Yet, there was no wind, not even a gentle breeze. I stretched out on the roof of my car, my wool sweater lightly scratching the cold metal. Now, why in the world would I, a defenseless college student, be lounging on the roof of my 2009 Tacoma in the middle of the woods, at night. True, true; it _is_ dangerous to be alone at this time of night, especially for a nineteen year old woman, such as myself. However, I really could care less. This was quite common for me, actually. After a very stressful week, I would go up a little ways in the mountains and camp there for the weekend, and by camp I mean bring a cooler filled with soda and junk food, and sleep in my car for two days. Often, my only company would consist of my loyal, furry, best friend, Blitz (the Jack Russell terrier). Who was currently snoozing in the back seat of my Toyota.

It was nearing two in the morning. there was a big meteor shower that was supposedly going to happen tonight. I was hoping to catch it, however, no such luck. It was scheduled around ten thirty, and yet there was no sight of any activity in the sky. I was about to go give up, crawl into the passenger seat and crash, but I guess mother nature had other plans. There was a loud sound, like a freight train, starting off distant but gradually getting closer. The murky black sky was engulfed in white, as _something_ , rocketed overhead. "What the…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence. The falling star, or whatever the heck that was disappeared over the horizon, the night returning to the serene atmosphere as before. Or so I thought. _Boom!_ The entire ground quaked as a horrible crash erupted from miles away. I ran to my Toyota, which thankfully had the emergency brake on. Blitz cocked his head curiously, as I jumped into the front seat, fumbling with the car keys before forcing them into the ignition. The car hummed as it came to life, I reversed the gears and fastened my seat belt. "Hold on to something Blitz." My poor dog didn't even have time to register what I said, before flooring the gas pedal. The Toyota jumped a good six inches off the ground as we ran over bumps and roots, my canine companion retreated under the seat to keep from getting knocked off. Smart dog, G-force is a pain in the neck if you only weigh sixteen pounds. Or even if you don't. Ah screw it, physics can be a bitch.

We arrived at the crash site much sooner then I thought. The clearing was literally an oven, and my car would be subjected to that; so I didn't bother shutting it off. Why I even bothered coming here was beyond me, but something did seem off. I slammed the door shut, ambling towards the flaming… _Thing,_ before me. It was man made, not organic. I can tell that much from the glass embedded in my shoes. Maybe it was a satellite or something… No, too small. A fallen satellite would have taken out this entire forest. I leaned towards the mystery vehicle, the smoke and heat causing my eyes to water. "Damn, that was stupid." I hissed, rubbing at my stinging orbs. The only way to see whatever this thing is, is to put out the flames. Dang, I should have figured that out from the beginning, Smokey would be disappointed. I ran to the trunk, popping it open and pulling two bottles of soda from the cooler. This is the only thing I got, let's hope this doesn't make things worse. I dropped one bottle by the front of the car, and shook the other one violently as I approached the fire. Releasing the cap, sugary, carbonated liquid crack spurted out from the bottle, drenching the orange flames engulfing the mystery craft. After four bottles of Dr. Pepper and a two gallon bag of melted ice, the fire was put out. Leaving behind the steaming hull of a… Space ship? It certainly wasn't a rocket, or a satellite, or anything remotely human. After fifteen minutes of questioning the universe, a rather loud groan cut off my thoughts. _Oh crud._ I ran towards the air craft, tearing away loose debris from the entrance. I did burn my hands in the process of which, but that doesn't matter now! There, underneath a metal sheet was the form of, someone. It looked feminine, but you could never know for sure. I threw the panel aside, and pulled the person to their feet, leaning their weight on myself I managed to get a good glimpse of what they looked like. It wasn't human, not in the least. But, that's not important, what is important is that they're hurt, and need medical attention immediately. I pulled them onto my back, they honestly weren't that heavy. Whoever this is, is really frickin' tiny- I swear that they are only the size of a fifth grader at most. I readjusted their position, before ducking out of the remains of the ship and ambling towards my car. Blitz was a bit wary of the new comer, when I placed them in the back seat, he absolutely refused to even look at them. I couldn't blame him, I had no idea on who or even what they are. All I know is that they need my help. I looked back once more, the alien was breathing softly, occasionally groaning in pain. Thank god I wasn't too far from home. I reached behind and grabbed their hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Listen, you probably can't hear me… But help is almost there. I need you to hang tight, ok?" There was a soft mutter from the back seat, I released their hand and began driving home.


	2. Chapter Two: Getting Comfortable

**A/N: Hi, I'm back with an update! I know, I actually updated within the same month, that's sad. Well, it's short- but the next update should be up by Friday. I hope you enjoyed. Ahh his chapter honestly is the worst. But; if I worry about perfection then I can never move forward as an author. So, please bear with me. I don't own Invader Zim, or the cover. IZ belongs to the wonderful Jhonen, and the cover was drawn by the fabulous Invader Bean, go read her stories they're so good! Thank you once again! Also, thank you Catscratch9 for reviewing! I'm also excited to see how this turns out (Ha-ha).**

After forty-five minutes of driving down steep, spiraling, mountain roads, I pulled into the driveway of a familiar blue house. It's not exactly _my_ house per-say, my sister is letting me stay until I get accepted to a college or get a steady job. I feel bad, I've mooching off her since mom died, three years ago. Once I get back on my feet I'll definitely make it up to her. I turned off the car and walked around to the back. Blitz followed at my heels, vaguely curious of our guest. They were still unconscious, but surprisingly, they looked, better? The gash on their forehead was closing up, and I think that whatever stab wound they received stopped bleeding. I pulled them gently out of the car, carrying them 'bridal-style'. I kicked the car door closed behind me, and walked back to the house. We never needed keys because we live so far up in the mountains, the only people we really see are the tourists out for camping and the occasional hobo. I managed to switch to one arm and opened the door, stepping out of my muddy shoes. Christine definitely would not appreciate me tracking fresh mud and dirt all over the house. The lights flickered for a moment, before giving a steady, yellow, glow.

Blitz skipped excitedly around my feet, glad to be home. He ran to his bed (at the corner of the kitchen), rolling contently in the plush cushion and among his toys. I gave him a tired smile, trudging to the couch and gently laying the alien on top.

Now in this light I could see them, and their injuries a bit more clearly. They had green skin that was pelted with different scars and bruises. They were wearing what looked like a blue tunic, the sleeves and bottom hemmed were ripped and quite possibly burned off. Their shoes were still intact, however, they seemed to be made of a rubbery material and reached halfway up their calves. The same could not be said for their pants unfortunately, the gray leggings were ripped off at the knees, they were covered in burns and tears. The alien was completely bald, there was not a single hair found on their skin, the only thing that resembled hair were two long, curly, antennae that jutted from the top of their head. I truly felt embarrassed about doing this, but it was necessary. I gently lifted up their shirt to check if there was any other injuries. A bit of rubble must have punctured their abdomen, because something that resembled a bullet wound embedded itself into their midsection. It seemed to be closing up, but it would be wise to clean it and bandage it anyway.

I retreated to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. ' _It is truly amazing, this alien's healing capabilities exceeded a human's ten-fold! It has only been a few hours and they already looked so much better than from when I first pulled them out from the ship.'_ I quickly peeked inside the kit, making sure there was disinfectant and gauze. Good to go, I switched off the light and returned to the living room. The alien made themselves comfortable on the couch, now sleeping soundly. Well, it wasn't like they were awake before or anything, but they just looked… At peace.

I crouched beside them, opening the kit and taking out it's contents. "Don't freak out, I just need to clean your wounds." I whispered to them, gently shaking their shoulder. They seemed to twitch an antennae in response, I'll take that as they heard me. I poured some iodine on a clean rag, and dabbed lightly at the gash on their forehead. The alien hissed softly in reaction to the cold towel coming into contact with their skin. I pulled back and reached for the wrap of gauze. Unraveling it to an arms length, I cut the fabric and placed the rest of the roll back in the kit. Taking one end of the bandage, I pressed it lightly to the injury and began to wrap it around the back of their head, over the front, and around the back once more. After securing it with medical tape, I lifted their tunic to see the punctured area on their abdomen. It was almost healed, now looking more like a scrape. I grabbed the iodine once more, and a cotton ball. The rust-colored liquid absorbed into the cotton pad, staining it bright red. I swabbed the injured area a few times. No need to bandage this, just let it heal.

By the time I was finished, the sun had come up over the mountains, how long was I up? ' _Too long.'_ I concluded, not bothering to close up the first aid kit, and trudged to my room. The morning light already peeked through the curtains, drawing little streaks and patches on the wood floor. I grumbled and drew the curtains closed, the room being enclosed in darkness once more. I sighed and began to change into something a little more comfortable. I kicked off my jeans, and pulled off my shirt, that was stained with sweat and mud. I pulled on a clean, over-sized, gray sweatshirt, and collapsed on the mattress.


	3. Chapter Three: Awkward Introductions

Where, am I?

My head hurts.

No, everything hurts.

What's going on?

Jae rubbed the sleep away from her eyes, slowly coming to a sitting position. She was resting on a sofa of some sort, it was extremely lumpy and plush. Certainly not like one of the settees that were on her ship. No, this looked nothing like S.W.I.E. Jae stood up, eyes flicking around the room. There was absolutely nothing she recognized; the walls, the furniture, the technology, nothing. She jumped over the coffee table, scrambling to the window. A blue sky, green fibers shooting up from the ground, a yellow orb illuminating the world. This was new. This was not good. Was she captured? No, she'd be stuck in a cell if she was captured. Jae stepped away from the window and listened. There was something asleep down the hall, no… Someone. Jae racked her brain for an answer, who in the world could that be. Crept down the corridor, boots clicking on the hardwood floor softly.

There, the source of the sound was coming from an open room on the left. Someone was sprawled out on the bed, snoring. Their appendages hung off the side of the mattress, whatever that was at the top (of what she presumed was) of their head was rumpled and tangled. Was that fur? No, fur is course and thick- this looked nothing like fur. A large gaping hole in their face was open wide, froth and drool collected around it. How repulsive, was that their mouth? Whoever they are, they have putrid breath. Jae found her face scrunching up in disgust, this creature was certainly… Unique. Is that really the best way to put it? Words such as 'abomination' or 'sickening' seem to be more fitting. No, unique is the best, she concluded.

Jae took a cautious step towards the being. Then another, she soon stood at the edge of the bed, right next to that thing. "What, on, Irk?" She lifted a tuft of the creature's head fibers, the material was soft yet strong. It may serve to be useful. Jae pulled a pair of shears from her pack, lifting the lock to get a better cut. A sample will prove to be useful.

As the shears began to cut away at the substance, the creature jumped- letting out a startled "Bleagh!" The shears snapped shut in the flurry, dropping an uneven and utterly useless clump of fibers on the floor. The creature was awake now- and looks at least a bit more pleasant to the eyes. Just barely. "D-dude! What were you doing!" Jae was unfamiliar with this organism's pattern of speech. "What is… Dude?" She cocked her head, metal clippers still in hand. The beast's eyes flicked to the metal scissors, and back to Jae. They ran a phalange through their head fibers, gripping the part that was cut. Their body color seemed to change, going from a warm sandy color to off white. They clambered off the mattress and sprinted towards a small closet at the end of the dorm. There was a large cry from said closet; along the lines of "Eeyaaaaigh!" This is what Jae presumed to be the common language of this beast, it is quite berating to use such a raucous speech, but whatever may help establish a common ground is good. The creature ran out of the bathroom, angry. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this creature is absolutely furious, did that wad of head fibers have some sort of special significance. The creature glared at Jae, before sighing in exasperation and plopping down on the bed. "So…" It began, twiddling their claws in their lap. "I see you're awake. Did you sleep well?"

Addison's POV

I fall asleep for two hours, two, fricking, hours, and now look what they did! Is this customary for aliens? Take a random sample while their host is asleep? If we're going to get along, I need to lay out some ground rules and give them a course of common courtesy. LIKE DONT PLAY BARBER WHILE OTHER PEOPLE ARE TAKING A NAP. Err, sorry about that. At least it was just my hair, for all I know it could've been a skin or. Blegh, I don't even want to think about it. I ran a hand through it again, twisting a lock around my finger. This was going to be hard to cover up. Maybe a hat until it grows out? Layers? Gah, it's so short that I don't really have a choice other than to lop it all off. I glanced up to the alien, they looked so innocent and really confused. They had purple eyes, no pupils or iris or anything, just bug eyes. Their skin has taken a healthier shade of green since I found them, so at least they're almost healed. I stood up, popping my back and stretching, earning a horrified look from the alien. "Uh… We should go change your bandages."


End file.
